La escuela de la locura
by Kagime y Yuki Black
Summary: Los personajes de Gravi... O.o estudiando en un colegio venezolano? donde TODOS los alumnos estan locos.... UA n.nU summary pesimo... pero la historia es chistosa! Review!


**La escuela de la locura**

Esto es totalmente una locura k se ocurrió un día en el colegio XDD es un universo alterno, es pura paranoia… ¬¬ así que no acepto quejas, casi todos los personajes del fic pertenecen a la creadora de Gravitation, los demás… los invente yo… o son personajes de la vida real… los nombres son latinoamericanos por que se desarrolla en Venezuela… no soy Mary Sues o como se llamen los otros… por el simple hecho de que están mas locos que una cabra…

**Primer Capitulo**: _Un día "normal"_

Era una placida mañana en el colegio Santa Rosa, bueno… o eso parecía…

- ¿Quién se queda? –pregunta una mujer de mediana edad, sin pasar de los 45, algo llenita, ni muy baja ni muy alta, de cabello pintado de amarillo y ojos cafés mientras miraba a los chicos bajarse del transporte

- yo me quedo… pero aquí… -contesto una chica, haciendo reír a los que no habían bajado del transporte, de 13 años, delgada pero algo llenita, de cabello castaño ondulado y ojos cafés

- vete Luisana –contesto la transportista

-¡pero mama! Yo no quería venir –bufo mientras hacia pucheros

- nada de nada, baja de la camioneta ahora mismo –le ordeno

- esta bien, esta bien –contesto resignada mientras bajaba de la camioneta, para toparse con un chico de 14 años, rubio, de ojos ámbares, que a diferencia de ella, que llevaba una camisa azul, el cargaba una camisa beige, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse

- ¡Luisa! –un grito rompió la conexión de miradas, ya que ambos la desviaron para descubrir a la persona que ocasiono el grito, para solo ver una bolita rosa que arremetía contra la morena

- ¿anotaron la matricula del mar$&€ que me atropello? –pregunto desorientada

- ¡oye! Yo no soy ningún mar$&€ -reprocho el chico que había tirado al suelo a la chica

- ¡ah! Shuichi, lo siento… es que me tomaste de sorpresa –contesto mientras se sonrojaba

El rubio solo suspiro y se fue caminando de allí, como si nada, dejando embobadas a varias chicas que pasaban por allí

- presumido –resoplo Luisana

- pero es guapo… -susurro Shuichi

Luisana lo miro (NdK: agregar puntos suspensivos encima de su cabeza)

- mi querido imbecil, -interrumpió una suave voz tras ellos.- agradecería que pusieras tus manos en alto y me entregaras pero ya el dinero que te preste...

Shuichi sintió un escalofrió y se volvió, al igual que Luisana.

Frente a ellos estaba un chico de cabellos castaño claro, y ojos color esmeralda, fulminando al pelirrosado.

- ¡Daniel! ¡Ni siquiera me has entregado el trabajo! -alegó el pelirrosado sacando su billetera.

- ¡...hola! -saludo luego de un rato, pero a Luisana.

- hola Daniel -respondió ella a su vez.

-¡...son diez Shindou; aquí hay cinco! ¬¬ -alegó Daniel, ignorando el saludo de Luisana.

- ¡lo siento! ...no tengo mas; lo eh gastado todo en el trabajo de arte de la semana pasada...

- ...Shindou, así no funcionan las cosas, te hice un trabajo de 70 paginas sobre La revolución francesa, quiero mi dinero...tienes hasta mañana, o te cierro el Serv...

No pudo terminar su extorsión, pues Luisana le había propinado un fuertísimo golpe en la cabeza.

- AUCH! por que &$(·$ haces eso!

- ...por que me ignoraste, Daniel --U

Daniel solo la miro, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza

- ¬¬U impotente –susurro

- ¬¬U que has dicho mi querido Daniel -pregunto Luisana en tono amenazante

- o.O yo? nnU nada! -contesto falsamente calmado

- O.oU mejor entremos... TT ayer Betty me regaño por quedarme viendo a Yuki -comento Shuichi

Agregar puntos suspensivos en la cabeza de los otros dos jóvenes

Llegaron a la puerta, Luisana se iba a quedar mirando el saludo de Shuichi y el CLOE pero Daniel la agarro por el brazo y se la llevo a dentro del colegio

- GABRIEEEEEEL! -se escucho a lo lejos

- EMILIOOOOOO! –contestaron

Dos chicos algo guapos salieron corriendo y se abrazaron, mientras empezaban a llorar como magdalenas

- te extrañe! -dijo Gabriel, el cual era un chico alto, como de 14 años, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos castaños

- y yo a ti! -contesto Emilio, el cual era un poco mas bajo que Gabriel, de 13 años, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color, por alguna extraña razón, contaba con una algo marcada cintura

- por dios estos tíos, poco menos y hacéis un musical...¬¬UUU -comentó Daniel en son de burla.

Gabriel rió ante la ocurrencia, y Luisana solo le dio un codazo.

- All you need is love xDU -molestó Emilio, jalándole la segunda perforación del oído derecho a Daniel.

- GRRR...no-hagas-eso...¬¬

- ¡Oh vamos! Todo lo que necesitas es amoreeeeeee xDD -volvió a cantar, en su oído.

- DEJA-DE-HACER-ESO! ¬o¬ -grita, apartándose hacia un lado de Gabriel.

- Uhhh... salio alzadito el niño no? -dijo Gabriel

- yo soy así! -se escucho a lo lejos cantar por una mujer

- hay no... la colombiana -dijo Emilio

Efectivamente, una chica caminaba hacia ellos, la cual tenía el cabello castaño claro, los ojos cafés, era delgada y tenia rasgos colombianos, cantaba totalmente desafinada, junto a ella, estaba otra chica

- Maria! -saludo una sonriente Luisana

- Hola Luisana! -contesto Maria, la cual era morena, delgada, con bonita figura, de cabello castaño oscuro rizado

- All you need is love -cato de nuevo Emilio molestando a Daniel

- ¬¬ déjame en paz! -siseo Daniel claramente molesto

De pronto, el suelo empezó a temblar, para dar paso al mismo rubio de la mañana el cual corría siendo perseguido por muchas chicas

- o.oU es el rubio presumido, con su sarta de fans hormonales y... O.O Shuichi? -dijo Luisana mientras agarraba a Shuichi por la camisa- ¬¬U que coño piensas?

- T.T quiero a mi Yuki! -dijo Shuichi claramente frustrado

Agregar puntos suspensivos a todos los de hay

Daniel le arrebato el a Shuichi y sonrió en toda su pose de comerciante estafador.

- ...yo...puedo conseguirte algo con Eiri...-comentó quedamente, restándole importancia.- aunque claro! quizá tu no quieres ni que me meta, no debo meterme en esto...seguro que esas chicas estarían encantadas de...pagar...-dijo, poniendo especial énfasis a la ultima palabra.

- TOT te voy a pagar! Toma! Toma! toma! -comenzó a mosquear Shuichi.

- ...mmmm...no, no debería meterme en esto...-susurró cerrando los ojos, aunque abriendo suavemente el derecho para ver la expresión frustrada de Shuichi.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Daniel y a Shuichi con puntos suspensivos sobre la cabeza.

- por favor, ni lo conoces! ¬.¬U Shuichi, no le hagas caso, te va a estafar...otra vez...-alegó Luisana.

Shuichi apunto acusadoramente a Daniel, pero antes de que dijera nada, este se comenzó a carcajear.

- yo no le eh estafado nunca, si las cosas no funcionan es su culpa, por tarado... en fin, si no me crees, no me creas...-respondió lascivamente ante la clara expresión de interrogante.

- ...ooU ven como si necesita amor? quizás dejaría de ser un futuro mafioso...

- no Emilio, eso viene de nacimiento xDDDDDDD -rió Gabriel, sacándole una carcajada tanto a Emilio como a Daniel.

- WA! y que sanguinario, acecino, mafioso, homicida... -empezó a decir Emilio

- O.o acecino y homicida no es lo mismo? -cuestiono Shuichi

- o.oU etto... -dijeron en un unioso todos

- O.O miren! es Smigol!

- no! es Golun!

- -.-U son la misma persona!

- es un palo de escoba!

- NO! es... Zacarias U

Un chico sumamente delgado, entro al colegio, tenia el cabello café al igual que los ojos

- o.oU y ustedes que hacen aquí? no deberían ya ir a la formación?

- ¬¬U mira... llego el señor perfección -susurro Daniel con desprecio, aun algo enojado por la incertepcion de Gabriel y Emilio

- Wa! y que perfeccionista, compulsivo, Golum, experimento mal hecho... -empezó a decir Emilio

- hey hey hey! ese es Marlon! no le quites el puesto! -dijo Luisana

- ah! verdad, me olvide de Monkey

-Emilio...no estas haciendo ningun aporte...-dijo Daniel quedamente.

- aporte? quieres un aporte?...yo te daré un aporte xDU -exclama, parándose en medio del pasillo, deteniendo la circulación de los estudiantes medio dormidos que, como aún no desarrollan las neuronas, no podían seguir si no era caminando derecho.- ejem. ejem, ATENCION!

Todos quedan mirándolo con puntos suspensivos.

- como DANIEL, aquí presente quiere un aporte, yo les daré un aporte musical, a lo Moulin Rouge!

- oye! no me metas a mi en eso! -exclama Daniel censurándolo.

- o vamos! no quiero ir a la formación, además, tu dijiste que querías un aporte .-.U- vamos, Shuichi, tu siempre quisiste bailar can can para el colegio xDu

- que yo que! oO

-siiiii, recuerda que Daniel me contó un cierto "detalle"...que seguramente tu no querrás que sepan todos, no?

- OOU -se pone al lado de Emilio.

- O.oU se te esta pegando lo manipulador! -alegó Luisana- yo también me apunto a bailar! xD

- y yo! -se apuntaron Maria y Gabriel.

- ustedes tienen que estar bromeando...¬¬UUUUUUUUUU -afirmó Daniel, cruzándose de brazos.

- oh vamos! en las fiestas de Yuki haces cosas peores! xDU -informó Emilio.

- o.ó lo que yo haga en las fiestas de Uesugui no es asunto tuyo!

----------------------- **Owari** -----------------

NdY: xDU opino que junto a terapia y Wares or Dreams, es el MAYOR, desplante de ocio que eh presentado...¡Lo bueno es que no ha sido sola! Es distinto entonces xDU...nnUUUUU eso, y que merecen ser censurados la mitad de los personajes, por tarados...en fin, sería todo mi GRAN aporte xDDDDDDDDDU

NdK: yo también lo pienso! XDD aunque no le leído Wares or Dreams O.o... n.nU pero bueno! logramos escribir bastante... O.o mas de lo k imaginaba! estoy feliz! en especial porque en el próximo capitulo me podré desquitar con mi querida profesora de ingles y con Sixta!Insertar risa maligna de fondo n.n sonrisa angelical

NdY: Sixta?

NdK: siii! una chica con la que hablamos y de pronto sale con "a mi perro lo atropello un carro" o con algo trágico XDDD

NdY: OO...plop! xDDD

NdK: XDDDDDD buenooo! nos vemos en el próximo cap! si es k hay ..U

NdY: si no hay, lo más probable es que en las noches, los penen mis comentarios censurados...si es así, temed por vuestras vidas, y rogadle a Alá, Buda, Jesús o a Carlos por vuestras vidas xDU...bye!

NdK: XDDDD es en serio... a mi me pasa T.T... Bueno! Bye! n.n


End file.
